


Give These Girls A Raise:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Ihea 'oe I Ka Wa A Ka Ua E Loku Ana? (Where Were You When the Rain Was Pouring?), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve got home from being held by the CIA, & they talked about what happened, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Give These Girls A Raise:

*Summary: Danny & Steve got home from being held by the CIA, & they talked about what happened, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“God, I am so glad that it’s over, & we are home safe, & sound, After the hell that we had been through”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. They were relaxing, after they did the cleanup.

The Former Seal nodded in total agreement, & said without looking at him, & his eyes were closed, & he leaned his head against the couch. The Blond knew that the whole ordeal took out of the hunky brunette. The Shorter Man was very concerned about his man, & would do anything to make him happy.

“You okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked the dark-haired man, as he noticed the tiredness in his lover’s face. Steve nodded, & said in response, “I am fine, Just tired”, as he kisses him passionately, & they snuggled, & cuddled against each other. Steve says this to him, as a vow of their love. 

“I hope you know that I would protect all of you guys with my life. Especially you, Danno”, The Five-O Commander said with conviction. The Blond smiled, & said this to him, “I know, I would too, Especially you, Big Guy”. They continued to relax, & enjoy the silence.

“I can’t believe that Tani went all badass on a perp during an interrogation”, Danny said in awe, as he got up, & got them beers, & they drank them. “I told you that she was proven to be a great asset to the team, & our ohana”, Steve said with a smirk on his face.

“She sure has, I think that she handles pressure very well, Like Quinn, They work well together”, The Former Seal pointed out. “I think that you should give these girls a raise”, Danny said tiredly, as he kissed Steve on the cheek, & they fell asleep on the couch together.

The End.


End file.
